Found You
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta antara Sakura yang kembali lagi dari London setelah memulihkan hatinya dari kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. akankah Sasori bisa menyembuhkan lukanya? atau malah menambah luka pada hati Sakura? AU, special for Fujiama Aiko. RnR please?


"_Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Jadi, persiapkan diriimu. Karena, setelah ini kau akan menemukan banyak hal yang baru."_

_Found You_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : AU, GAJE, TYPO, dan Alur yg terjebak macet. :D_

_._

_Fanfic for Fujiama Aiko atau SpindleTree_

_._

_Enjoy It!_

Setahun yang lalu, aku berdiri disini bersama seorang lelaki yang aku cintai. Dia memiliki paras tampan yang menawan. Banyak dari para kau hawa yang menyukai lelaki itu. Apalagi dia adalah salah satu dari 5 pangeran yang mendapati julukan tertampan di sekolah. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang hampir serupa dengannya. Bedanya, ia memiliki sikap yang angkuh dan kakaknya bersikap ramah. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi mata uang yang berlawanan, namun masih pada suatu ikatan yang sama.

Aku, Haruno Sakura sudah mengalami yang namanya patah hati sejak berpisah darinya 1 tahun yang lalu. Di tempat ini ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan, ditempat ini pula ia mencampakkanku dan pergi bersama gadis lain. Gadis penggoda yang merebutnya dariku. Dan semenjak itulah aku pindah ke London dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru disana. Namun, semua terasa sama saja. Aku sangat sulit untuk menghapus bayangannya dari ingatanku. Dia begitu sempurna sehingga sulit untuk dilupakan. Padahal, aku seharusnya sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya memang tidak pantas untukku.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura, silahkan masuk ke kelas 2-1. Nanti akan ada salah satu dari anggota OSIS yang akan mengantarmu. Kau tunggu disini ya." Perintah kepala sekolah, Sarutobi sensei.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan imut dan berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi decitan pintu yang berbunyi. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suata dan mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan wajah baby face yang manis sedang membungkuk hormat pada guru-guru disana dan ia berjalan menuju kami.

Sorot maha hazelnya memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Sejak ia masuk kesini, hingga berdiri di depanku kami sama sekali memutuskan kontak mata. Namun...

"Ehem! Nah, Sakura sekarang kau ikuti Sasori. Dia akan memngantarmu menuju kelas barumu."

Suara Sarutobi sensei menginterupsi kontak mata kami dan Sasori terpaksa harus menatap kepala sekolah itu.

"Ha'i sensei. Arigatou." Ucapku.

"Ayo, silahkan Haruno-san."

Suara bass miliknya terdengar di telingaku. Ia tersenyum manis dan membantuku membawakan tas sekolah. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menolak. Tapi, sepertinya ia adalah tipe cowok yang tidak ingin melihat kaum hawa merasa kesusahan. Kami berdua pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas, entah kenapa sorot mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia begitu tampan, dan sorot matanya seolah-olah memiliki sejuta makna di dalam sana. Ia melirikku dari ekor matanya dan membuatku terpaksa haru memalingkan wajah.

"Sialan! Aku ketahuan." Gumamku.

Kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Jadi.. kau pindahan dari London hm? Kenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasori." Ia memberikan tangannya padaku.

Aku menatap mata cokelatnya sebentar. Ia masih memasang wajah yang tersenyum manis dan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"A-aa.. a-aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Sasori senpai." Aku menjabat tangannya yang berukuran besar itu.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum manis. Entah apa yang merasukiku, namun aku harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat tampan dan sepertinya aku menyukainya.

**~~000~~**

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Sialan! Lagi-lagi suara nenek lampir itu membangunkan tidur siangku. Aku mengusap mataku yang masih terasa berat dan melirik Ino, si pirang yang paling berisik dan cerewet. Ia suka sekali mengganggu acara tidur siangku saat jam istirahat.

"Jidat, ayo ke kantin. Aku ingin membeli jus." Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

Aku meliriknya dengan sebal dan menjauhkan tubuhku darinya sebelum nanti tubuh mungilku ini hancur oleh tangan-tangan berkekuatan monster miliknya itu. Ia berkecak pinggang dan menatapku dengan mata birunya itu.

"Ayo jidaatttt! Kau ini pemalas sekali sih. Nanti jus-nya habis."

"Iya-iya... ini aku sudah berdiri PIG!" Aku sengaja menekankan kata 'pig' padanya.

Ino tersenyum mengerikan dan menarik tanganku dengan kasar, "Ayo ke kantinnn!"

.

.

.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun ada di kantin! Kyaa... aku minta fotooo.."

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo, terimalah puding buatanku!"

"Sasuke-sama, jadi pacarku yaa!"

"Kyaaaa... tampannya."

Begitulah hiruk pikuk di kantin Konoha Internasional High School, para gadis berkumpul di kantin hanya untuk menyaksikan seorang model tampan yang sedang naik daun. Dia memiliki paras yang menawan, sorot mata yang tajam, wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, dan juga ia merupakan salah satu dari Uchiha. Keturunan bangsawan nomor 1 di Jepang.

Dia...

Uchiha Sasuke.

**~~000~~**

**Normal POV**

Sakura menatap tajam kepada pemilik mata onyx itu. Ia tak akan pernah memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Seolah-olah kedua pasangan ini adalah musuh abadi dan saling menghujat melalui sorot mata mereka.

"...dat!"

"Jidat!"

"Heiii! Sakura, kau mau pesan jus apa?" Teriakan Ino membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali.

Gadis merah muda itu melirik sahabatnya dan menunjuk sembarangan saja di menu jus itu. Ino memberitahu pesanannya pada pelayan kantin dan tinggal menunggu saja pesanan mereka. Sambil duduk dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Ino baru tersadar bahwa disudut sana terdapat seorang model tampan yang dikerubungi para gadis.

"Hei, Jidat! Kau lihat disana?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat ke arah yang Ino maksud.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei... dia tampan bukan? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Kau tidak tertarik padanya heh? Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino. Lagi-lagi, manik emerald-nya bertemu dengan mata onyx itu. Sakura menekuk bibirnya sebal saat pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis, atau lebih mirip ke seringaian padanya. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Jadi? Bagaimana Saku? Dia tampan 'kan?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab Ino. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Namun, karena Ino pergi ke toilet mau tak mau seseorang tersebut membangunkan Sakura yang hampir saja terlelap di kantin.

"Permisi.. ini pesanan anda.."

"APA LAGI SIH PIG? SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN, AKU TAK TERTARIK PADANYA!" Sakura langsung saja berteriak di depan wajah seseorang tadi. Namun, begitu sadar bahwa yang ia bentak bukanlah sahabat pirangnya. Melainkan seorang pemuda tampan, dengan mata hazel yang sedang membawakan pesanan ia dan Ino.

Langsung saja Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-anoo.. Sa-sasori senpai ya? Hehehe... gomen ne.. kukira sahabatku yang berisik itu." Sakura menjadi malu sendiri sudah memmbentak pemuda tampan nan baik yang sudah ia kenal sejak pertama kali masuk ke sini.

Sasori tertawa kembali dan meletakkan pesanan jus Sakura dan Ino. Kemudian ia menyimpan penampan di bawah meja dan ikut duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"A-aanoo.. ke-kenapa Sasori senpai yang membawakan pesanan kami?" Tanya Sakura yang agak sedikit mengganjal melihat Sasori memakai celemek penjaga kanti di seragam sekolahnya.

"Ahh.. ini?" Sasori melirik pakaiannya. "Hahaha.. aku sedang piket OSIS menjaga kantin. Makanya aku memakai ini. Hehe..." Sasori tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Melihat wajah tampan Sasori yang tertawa, entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura menjadi damai.

"Ehh.e-eto.. Sasori senpai sedang sibukkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori menatap mata Sakura dengan lekat.

Sakura sendiri merasa gugup dan berusaha menahan agar wajahnya tidak bersemu merah.

"I-itu.. nanti sore Sasori-senpai ada waktu 'kah? Soalnya aku sedang ingin mencari buku." Sakura memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

Melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menggemaskan, Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu punya waktu untukmu Saku-chan."

Sakura memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasori dan merona atas ucapan senpainya itu. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, entah kenapa hubungan mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan, beberapa orang menyalahartikan hubungan mereka. Menurut gosip yang beredar, Sasori dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan. Padahal, mereka hanya sebatas teman. Atau lebih tepatnya teman dekat.

**~~000~~**

Sore harinya setelah jam sekolah usai, Sakura menunggu Sasori di parkiran. Gadis itu memeluk beberapa buku eksak di dadanya dan menunggu pemuda bermata hazel itu untuk pergi ke toko buku bersama. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil mewah Mersedes-Benz SLR McLaren 999 red gold berhenti dihadapannya. Sakura sendiri sedikit terkejut. Pengemudi mobil mewah itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan membuat Sakura bisa melihat siapa di dalamnya. Pemuda tampan yang mengendarai mobil itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menyeringai di depan Sakura.

"Butuh tumpangan hm? Pinky?" suara maskulin itu kembali terdengar. Sakura pura-pura mengacuhkannya dan tidak membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Jual mahal ya? Hmm..?" Kini Sasuke berani mencolek dagu mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan garang.

"Jangan asal menyentuh ya, Uchihi-san!" Bentak Sakura.

Melihat mantan gadisnya itu melawan, Sasuke menjadi tertarik dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Hm... jadi sekarang gadis pinky-ku ini sudah tidak menurut lagi ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang seksi.

Sakura tetap mengacuhkannya dan berharap agar Sasori cepat datang, "Senpai.. cepatlah. Bebaskan aku dari makhluk ini." Batinnya. Emerald-nya memencar menatap ke gedung kelas 3. Mengetahui kegelisahan di hati Sakura, Sasuke membuang mukanya dan berucap.

"Cih! Kau menunggunya hm? Pemuda Akasuna yang miskin dan tidak memiliki apa-apa itu? Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. Ia tidak terima jika Sasori dikatai rendah oleh Sasuke. Apalagi jika menyangkut harta. Ia belum mengetahui siapa Akasuna sebenarnya dan sudah berani merendahkan Sasori dihadapannya.

"Kau!" Sakura menunjuk muka Sasuke. "Kau jangan ke-GR-an ya Uchiha yang terhormat. Setidaknya Sasori-senpai jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu. Uh... kau membuat kesabaranku habis!" sakura mengepalkan tinju mungilnya dan bersiap untuk membogem wajah Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu menutup pintu kaca mobilnya dan menyeringai.

"Kau tambah manis jika marah pink." Ujarnya.

Dan melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Dasar gila!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menutupi mata Sakura dari belakang. Ia terkekeh geli sambil mengerjai Sakura.

"Uh... siapa sih?" Ujar Sakura. Ia memegang tangan yang menutupi pemandangannya itu. Jika dicium dari wangi parfumnya, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa ini Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura dan berbalik sembari tersenyum dengan kouhai-nya itu.

"Hahahaha... gomen. Aku terlambat ya? Soalnya Kakashi sensei membagi kelompok dulu tadi. Maaf ya, Saku-chan." Sasori mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menanggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Tidak apa kok senpai. Yang penting kau mau menemaniku 'kan?"

"Hm..tentu saja. Ayo..."

Sasori membantu Sakura membawakan buku-bukunya dan tak lupa menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Sakura sendiri terkejut dan menatap mata hazel Sasori. Meski kini wajah imut senpai-nya itu terdapat gurat-guratan merah karena merona. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan ikut menautkan jari-jarinya di telapak tangan Sasori.

**~~000~~**

Hari sudah beranjak malam, kedua pemuda dan pemudi ini baru saja selesai berbelanja di toko buku Konoha Mall. Sasori membelikan gadis merah muda itu permen gulali ukuran besar yang warnanya sama dengan rambut Sakura. Mereka masih bergandengan tangan sejak tadi tanpa ada yang mau melepaskannya.

"Waaahh.. sudah malam. Saku-chan, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Sasori memberhentikan bus dan menggandeng Sakura agar mereka tidak terpisah.

Di dalam bus yang cukup padat dan bersempit-sempitan ini, mereka terpaksa harus berdiri karena semua bangku sudah penuh. Sakura merasakan pegangannya dan Sasori agak merenggang dan akhirnya terlepas. Seketika ia panik karena senpai-nya itu masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang.

"Ahh~... senpai!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasori yang berada dihimpitan orang-orang kantoran itu berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura. Ia menerobos beberapa orang hingga menemukan helaian pink yang tersangkut disana. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan mungil Sakura dan mendekapnya dengan hangat.

Deg!

Sakura sangat terkejut begitu tahu bahwa Sasori memeluknya dan mendekapnya seerat ini. Pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut merah muda sebahu itu.

"Sudah... tenang Saku-chan. Kau sudah didekatku." Bisikknya.

Deru nafas hangat Sasori membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu dan merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Membiarkan debaran jantung mereka saling berirama dan merasakan perasaan masing-masing.

**~~000~~**

"Hm? Jadi kau tinggal di apartemen ini?"

Sasori memandang apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu menangguk imut.

"Iya senpai.. kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Hm.. tidak." Sasori menggeleng dan melirik bangunan di sebelah apartemen Sakura. "Aku baru saja pindah ke sana. Jadi, kita bersebelahan ya?"

Sakura ikut melihat bangunan yang ditunjuk oleh Sasori. Seketika gadis itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan selanjutnya berteriak kesenangan.

"Benarkah ne? Wah... kita tetangga. Kyaaa.. senangnya." Sakura melompat kegirangan hingga tak sadar bahwa ia memeluk Sasori.

"Hahahaha.. iya Saku-chan. Kau mau mampir?"

Sakura menganggukkan wajahnya dan menggandeng lengan Sasori. "Ayoo..."

.

.

.

Setiba di apartemen Sasori, Sakura berdecak kagum dengan desain interiornya. Semua barang diletakkan secara rapi, bersih, dan juga terawat. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya yang kecil dan biasa-biasa saja. Pasti apartemen ini harganya mahal, fikir Sakura. Sakura mengelilingi kamar Sasori yang sangat luas. Terdapat tenpat tidur ukuran king size dengan seprei berwarna merah marun, lemari 4 pintu, meja rias, kamar mandi yang di dalamnya terdapat bath up, dan juga jendela yang menghadap balkon menampilkan pemandangan Konoha di malam hari.

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sasori dan mengambil figura foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berata hazel yang memegang boneka beruang. Sepertinya itu foto Sasori waktu berusia 5 tahun.

"Kyaaaa... kawaiii!" Teriak Sakura.

Ceklek!

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutu warna hitam. Ia mengeringkan helaian merahnya yang masih basah dan berjalan menuju gadis yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Syutt..

Deg!

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelinap dipinggangnya. Dilihatnya sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya posesif dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Sakura.

"S-s-senpai?"

"Hm?"

Wangi khas Sasori tercium di indra penciuman Sakura. Gadis itu menyelinapkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga dan berbicara dengan gugup.

"Ne... Sasori senpai kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... aku hanya kesepian." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura. "Bolehkah aku melakukannya? Malam ini saja." Pintanya.

Sakura menangguk pasrah. Ia membelai tangan Sasori yang memeluknya dan mengecup kepala merah itu.

"Senpai..."

Dan melewati malam mereka yang indah bersama.

**~~000~~**

Sasuke baru saja tiba ke sekolah. Suasana masih sepi karena sebagian murid masih belum datang. Ia melihat gadis merah mudanya yang terpekur melihat jendela yang menampilkan matahari pagi yang ceria. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk sebuah milkshake dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya.

"Hai... pinky!" Sasuke melempar tasnya asal-asalan. Ia duduk di kursing kosong yang terdapat di depan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu.

"Hei.. kau berubah sekali sejak itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengakan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Pinky... kau banyak diam ya? Biasanya kau paling cerewet jika sudah berhadapan denganku. Atau.. Akasuna itu sudah berbuat sesuatu padamu?"

Sakura menatap manik hitam Sasuke. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga hingga Sasuke sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas kecupan di leher mantan gadisnya itu. Sakura menatap manik Sasuke dengan tajam dan berucap.

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi Uchiha-san. Berhentilah menggangguku. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak setahun yang lalu."

.

.

Pipi Sakura memerah saat berhadapan dengan Sasori di depan lokernya. Pemuda tampan yang sudah menjadi pria itu ikut menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dan menyembunyikan sebuah bunga di belakang punggung kokohnya. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap wajah pemuda yang mendekapnya semalaman. Sasori sendiri berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Ia menyentuh wajah Sakura dan mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi Saku-chan." Bisiknya.

Sakura menunduk malu dan meremas ujung roknya.

"Yang selamam masih sakit hmm?" Sasori berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu. Jika mengingat yang mereka lakukan semalam, jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Ia meraih tangan Sasori dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"A-anoo.. masih terasa perih." Bisiknya.

"Gomen, jika aku terlalu kasar." Sasori meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Ini untukmu." Sasori menyerahkan bunga mawar berwarna merah muda yang masih segar. Rencananya ia akan menaruhnya di loker Sakura. Tapi, berhubung gadis itu hampir saja memergokkinya, Sasori terpaksa menunda rencananya dan memberikannya secara langsung ke gadis itu.

"Aaahh... terima kasih senpai."

Sasori mengecup hidung mungil Sakura dan berbisik pada gadisnya itu. "Jangan panggil aku senpai. Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih hmm? Panggil aku Sasori-kun."

Sakura menangguk pasrah. Ia mencium aroma mawar yang diberikan Sasori dan tersenyum manis. "Iyaa.. S-sa-sasori-kun."

Sasuke yang melihat kemesraan mereka dari jauh pun hanya berdecih sebal dan menendang tong sampah yang tak berdosa di sampingnya.

"Dasar! Akasuna sialan."

**~~000~~**

Sasori merapikan apartemen Sakura. Kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Sebenarnya Sasori ingin ikut membantu, tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan tempatnya lumayan dekat. Pemuda bermata hazel ini menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen kekasihnya. Ia mendapati sebuah foto album yang tersimpan di dekat nakas.

Ia mengambil albu foto itu dan menelusuri setiap foto-foto Sakura saat masih kecil hingga besar. Namun, ia menemukan sebuah keganjalan disana. Terdapat sebuah foto wanita yang serupa dengan Sakura dan mengenakan dress hijau muda. Ia tersenyum cantik. Tapi.. foto itu terlihat seperti dirobek. Ia merasa familiar dan penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di sebelah wanita yang ada di foto itu. Apalagi sepertinya Sasori pernah melihat background fotonya.

Ia mengambil foto itu dari dalam album dan mencocokkannya dengan robekan foto yang selalu ia simpan di dalam dompet. Seketika mata hazel Sasori membulat. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa robekan foto yang ia simpan ternyata sangat pas jika dicocokkan dengan miliknya. Sasori menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Tidak mungkin!

Ini tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin semua ini terjadi!

Ia pasti bermimpi.

Ya... ia bermimpi.

Sasori menjambak rambut merahnya dan berteriak keras "Arrrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

**~~000~~**

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu ia pulang ia mendapati Sasori sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Pemuda itu tewas di atas tempat tidur Sakura dengan tangan yang bercucuran darah. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya ini bunuh diri, namun Sakura menemukan sepucuk surat di dekat meja. Beserta potongan foto yang direkatkan dengan plaster bening.

"_**Untuk Sakura-chanku.**_

_**Gomen..**_

_**Gomen jika aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Saku-chan. Dan kau pasti telah mengetahui itu. Aku terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan ini karena kita membangun hubungan di dasar yang salah. Aku adalah Akasuna Sasori. Anak pertama dari Akasuna Rei. Ayahku sedang di Belanda sekarang. Ia tak pernah menceritakan siapa ibuku dan siapa saudara kandungku. Ia menjadi sosok yang workaholic dan menelantarkan aku sebagai anaknya. Aku kembali ke Jepang 4 tahun yang lalu untuk mencari siapa ibu dan saudara kandungku. Namun,aku tidak pernah menemukan mereka sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku sudah melakukan dosa yang bear, Saku-chan. Aku sudah menodai adik kandungku sendiri. kau tahu? Kau adalah adikku. Adik kandungku yang selama ini aku cari belasan tahun. Kemana saja kau selama ini Saku? Dan bagaimana keadaan ibu?**_

_**Gomen.. **_

_**Lupakanlah hubungan kita. **_

_**Aku terlahir sebagai kakakmu. Dan seharusnya kita tidak melakukan "itu" pada malam itu. Jujur, aku mencintaimu Saku-chan. Bukan dalam artian saudara. Maka dari itu, dari pada aku terus merasa bersalah sudah menodaimu. Lebih baik jika kita terpisah saja. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Saku-chan. Dan jaga ayah dan ibu.**_

_**Sasori.A. "**_

Sakura terus menangis dan meratapi foto kedua orang tuanya yang direkatkan oleh Sasori. Ia merobek foto itu menjadi potongan kecil dan melirik sosok pemuda yang ia cintai kini sudah tak bernyawa. Sakura mengecup bibir Sasori dan berbisik.

"Sasori-kun.. kenapa kau pergi duluan? Hikss.. padahal aku ingin memberitahu tentang kehamilanku. Hikss... kau jahat Sasori-kun."

Sakura memukul-mukul tubuh Sasori yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata dan berujar lirih, "Ibu menyayangimu, Sayang. Hikss.. ayahmu sudah tidak ada."

**~~THE END~~**

**A/N :**

**Haaaiiii...**

**Ini adalah ff tergaje dri sekian ff gaje lainnya yg aku buat.**

**Errr... gomen ya, jika endingnya maksa, gantung, gaje dan apalah yg lainnya.**

**Ini ff pesanan dari Fujiama Aiko atau SpindleTree.. atau siapalah namamu nak.**

**Yoshhh...**

**Review ya..**

**Regard**

**Ryuhara T Ryouta**


End file.
